Slipped Away
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: Teito has just Lost his best friend Mikage, and is torn to pieces, but Frau is there to help him. Shojen ai boyxboy


Disclamer: I don't own 07 ghost or the song slipped away by Avril Lavin

 ** _Na na,na na na, na na_**

 ** _I miss you, miss you so bad_**

 ** _I don't forget you,oh it's so sad_**

 ** _I hope you can hear me_**

 ** _I remember it clearly_**

"Teito always look forward, follow the path of light,and remember I will always pray for you and will always be with always be with you." Mikage's last words rang in Teito's mind as he clutched his friends military jacket closer towards him, as if he let it go it would disappear. "Mikage" he whispered to the air. He felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

He willed them to not fall,but they fell anyway. He managed to choke down a sob, but couldn't prevent the whimper that followed. His heart broke even more as memories flashed through his mind. The moment when they met. The time he firs hate real food,instead of the nutrition pills he always ate. He remembered when he and Mikage made the promise that if they ever got into a pinch on the battlefield that they wouldn't abandon each other.

 ** _The day you slipped away_**

 ** _Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _Na na na na na na na_**

 ** _I didn't get around to kiss you_**

 ** _Goodbye on the hand_**

 ** _I wish that I could see you again_**

 ** _I know that I can't_**

 ** _Oh_**

Frau was walking past Teito's room when he heard the boy sob. Frau's heart twinged with pain. It was no secret that the blond loved the boy, but unless you knew them like Castor and Labrador did, you'd think they hated each other. Checking that no one was around to see him, (he wasn't one to let anyone but his friends know that he was gay)seeing that no one was around he entered the boys room.

 ** _I_** **_hope you can hear me_**

 ** _I remember it clearly_**

 ** _The day you slipped away_**

 ** _Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

 ** _Oh_**

When Frau say Teito's laying on his bed crying and clutching his friends jacket, he sat on'the edge of the bed,and pulled the boy onto his lap, and cradled him in his arms. He whispered to Teito that he was there for hi and would help him through his pain. "Teito, look at me, their's something I need to tell you." Frau said lifting the boys chin to look him in the eyes. Those emerald green eyes that he loved so much;now shining with pain and unshed tears. Teito looked into the blondes sapphire blue eyes that could be so cold yet still caring at the same time.

 ** _I had my wake up_**

 ** _Won't you wake up_**

 ** _I keep asking why_**

 ** _And I can't take it_**

 ** _it wasn't fake_**

 ** _It happened, you passed by_**

Frau's eyes shone with love, concern,and caring,he wiped the tears that silently ran down Teito's face with his thumb. The burnet curled into Frau's chest; not caring that he produced no warmth,he need to be near the blond bishop. "Why...why did Ayanami have to take half of his soul and control him like a puppet? Why?" "He knew that you wouldn't kill your best friend, and he knew that Mikage wouldn't be able to choose between his family or you. So he controlled him cause he was aiming for an easy capture." Frau said.

 ** _Now your gone,now your gone_**

 ** _There you go, there you go_**

 ** _Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

 ** _Now your gone, now your gone_**

 ** _There you go, there you go_**

 ** _Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

They just sat there in silence as Frau rocked Teito back and fourth, rubbing small circles on his back with his hand. Frau sent a silent prayer to Mikage to help him to help Teito. He grabbed the blanket from the bed and covered the now sleeping boy with it. He caught a glimpse of red on the white blanket and looked the boy over looking for wounds. When he looked at Teito's hands he took a sharp intake of breath. The burnets knuckles were split open, probably from punching a wall or something equally hard. Some of them had stopped bleeding, but some were still open,and the beginnings of bruises were forming.

He needed to see Labrador so that his hands could be treated, but when he went to put the boy down so he could could find the lilac haired healer,but the boy had a firm grip on his jacket. Sighing he contemplated taking Teito with him,when he heard a knock at the door, and Labrador entered caring herbs and bandages. "The flowers told me that Teito-kun was injured,so I came to see him. Where is he hurt?" "His hands." The blond replayed.

A few moments later:

"There I've bandaged his hands; I'll stop by tomorrow to change them." "Thanks Lab." Since he couldn't get Teito to let him go he asked Labrador to tell Castor and Arch-Bishop Jiro that he wouldn't be able to attend mass,because he was with the burnet and helping him to cope with the loss of his friend. Labrador said that he would pass along the message.

 ** _The day you slipped away_**

 ** _Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

 ** _Oh_**

 ** _The day you slipped away_**

 ** _Was the day I found it won't be the same_**

 ** _Oh_**

Since he still couldn't get Teito to let go of his jacket, he layed with the boy, and gently brushing some of his burnet hair from his face he whispered. "Teito... I love you." Said boy opens his eyes and whispered back. "Frau... I love you to." Their lips met in a short but sweet kiss, when they parted Teito leaned his forehead against the blondes. "I love you so much,will you stay with me for the day?" The burnet asked. "I love you to you damn brat. Of course I'll stay with you" Frau said with a smile. Teito snuggled back into Frau's chest and fell back to sleep. Frau looked at the boys sleeping face kissed him on the head. And through all of it, he never once let go of Mikage's jacket.

 ** _Na na,na na na na na_**

 ** _I miss you_**


End file.
